


Plus One

by taeyoooooong



Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia NCT, Married Life, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Neglect, Parenthood, Time Skips, barely proof read, because married couples need to keep it alive, but - Freeform, but it's barely there, hehehehe parent fic, i'm not sure this is a maifa series anymore, i...i don't know how to write children i'm sorry, let me know if there are typos lolz, most characters tagged are minor characters except for nomin and the ofc, no idea if this is accurate, only one year tho, quick decision making, uhhhh, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin are finally married. And the married life could literally not get any better than what Jaemin was experiencing right now. Sure, it'd been a year already, but it still felt like their honeymoon every single day. So yeah, it'd been pretty wonderful, and very smooth and easy.Until one day Jaemin and Jeno stumble upon a lost little girl on the way to a coffee shop.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: The Life of a Mob Boss [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395031
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to miss venus for giving me that title, because i totally would've named it "nomin mafia au pt 12" if i had to.

“How about a coffee date, beautiful?”

Jeno winked, and Jaemin snorted as he smacked his arm. “Can you stop acting like that? We’re married, and I know for sure you weren’t this confident back when we first started dating.”

Jeno glared at him. “Will you ever stop talking about that?”

Jaemin smirked. “Of course not. College you was an experience I’ll never forget, my dear.”

“Come on. I was nervous, okay? You were my pretty best friend that I didn’t want to lose.”

Jaemin sighed, and smacked his chest. “And you were stupid. I’d been dropping hints. I kissed your cheek at the party. You were dumb to think that you could ever lose me.”

“I was—”

“Yadda, yadda. I get it. You were a pussy.”

Jeno dramatically clutched his chest and pouted. “You wound me. But what do you say? You never answered my question. I haven’t taken you on a date in a while.”

“Sure. I’m not too busy today. It’s fine though, you’ve been a little occupied with work, and the team.”

He frowned, wrapping an arm around Jaemin’s waist from behind and nosing into his neck. “Don’t you miss me?”

Jaemin shook his head, and kissed Jeno on the cheek. “Of course I do. I can’t just take you away from your work though.”

“You’re more important to me anyways. I’m sure the team would understand if I took a few days off. And I’m sure my secretary won’t mind if I forward her all the paperwork anyways. I’m paying her for a reason.”

Jaemin turned around, pecking Jeno’s lips. “I’m certainly not opposing that idea, but do it only if you want to.”

Jeno chuckled, kissing his temple. “Consider it done. I guess I’m off till next Friday then! Now, let’s go on that date.”

* * *

Jaemin wrapped his winter coat tighter around his body as he huddled closer to Jeno. Somehow, Jaemin had decided to walk to the coffee shop instead of driving there. He could hear Jeno slightly laughing at him, but he couldn’t find himself caring and just focused on getting warm.

“I regret everything.”

Jeno sighed, pressing a kiss to Jaemin’s hair. “I told you we should’ve taken the car. I know you can’t handle the cold.”

Jaemin shut his mouth, clearly defeated from the weather, and clutched Jeno’s arm tighter. Jeno smirked, and pressed the button for the crosswalk. The walking sign lit up, and they were about to take a step onto the street when they heard crying.

“Do you hear that?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah. I’m intrigued.”

The two turned around, and started walking around to find the source of the crying. It led them to an alley nearby. Jeno thought it probably was an animal whining since it was cold. The two of them ducked into the alley, and instead of a poor animal, they found a little girl.

Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he turned to an equally shocked Jeno.

“Hey, there. Are you alright?”

The little girl looked up, slightly backing away and crying harder.

“Sh, sh. It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. My name is Jeno. This is my husband, Jaemin.”

She sniffed, and rubbed her red nose. “M-my name is Hani.”

Jaemin stepped back, looking out of the alley to see if there were any parents that looked even slightly worried. Heck, maybe just a frazzled looking adult. After seeing nothing, Jaemin turned back to the pair. Jeno had already taken off his winter coat and wrapped it around Hani, gently wiping the tears off her face. Jaemin had to resist the urge to coo, and squatted down next to them.

“It’s very cold, right? Would you like to come with us to a coffee shop? I guarantee you’ll like it better there than out here.”

Hani hesitated, but then slowly nodded. Jaemin was about to help her up before Jeno picked her up, and she naturally rested her head on his shoulder. Something in Jaemin’s chest fluttered, before he shook it off and started following them. They didn’t speak much as they rushed to the small coffee shop. Once they were inside, the heat immediately hit their frozen faces, and all three of them seemed to sigh in relief. Jeno moved to grab a table, while Jaemin said he’d order.

“Hi, can I have a small hot chocolate, and two mocha lattes?”

“Yes…that will be 13.95.”

Jaemin handed in the cash, and stepped out of line and stood at the pick-up center. After about ten minutes, Jaemin carefully picked up the tray with their drinks and headed to the small table in the corner.

“Hani, I got you a hot chocolate.”

The little girl grinned, and gratefully took the drink. “Thank you, Mr. Jaemin!”

“No problem.”

Jaemin took a seat next to Jeno, and used his coffee to warm his hand. He chewed his lip worryingly, and his thoughts are confirmed that Jeno felt the same way when Jeno laid a hand on his thigh.

“So, Hani…are you lost?”

“No.”

“Did you wander away from your parents?”

Hani paused at that, and then scrunched her nose. “My parents went bye-bye last year.”

Jaemin nearly choked, and obviously Jeno was a little surprised too. “How old are you?”

“I’m seven!”

Jeno turned to Jaemin, having a silent conversation on what to say next.

“Hani, where do you live?”

She took another sip of her hot chocolate. “A home with lots of children. I think it’s called an orphanage. I don’t really like it. They’re meanies.”

Jaemin’s fears were confirmed. Jeno seemed to understand as well, and his eyes softened. “Did you run away?”

She nodded, and swung her legs as she took another sip. She must’ve been crying because she was scared of all of the people outside. Jaemin figured she was overwhelmed.

Jeno leaned down to whisper in Jaemin’s ear. “We have to take her back.”

“Yeah, I know…”

Jeno could sense his hesitancy. “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

Jaemin chuckled, watching Hani giggle to herself as the foam from the hot chocolate created a moustache. “Yeah, she is…”

Jeno turned back to her. “Hani, why don’t you show us where the orphanage is? I’m dying to know. We can have a little trip together.”

Hani tilted her head, considering the offer. “Okay.”

She threw away her cup, along with Jeno, before he scooped her up again, and bounced her in his arms. “Alright, my trustworthy co-pilot, lead the way!”

She giggled loudly before Jeno whisked her away out of the shop. Jaemin stared at them fondly before rushing out to catch up with them.

“Hey! Don’t leave your passenger behind!”

* * *

Jaemin didn’t expect that he’d be spending the better half of his day with his husband and a toddler he’d just met. And he really didn’t expect that he’d enjoy it.

He didn’t even know Jeno liked kids that much.

They’d discussed the topic of children before, and Jeno was kind of like ‘whatever you want, honey’. Jaemin didn’t think Jeno would be like this.

On their way to the orphanage, they’d made a couple stops. They’d stopped in a toy store to let Hani play around, and stopped in a bakery to buy her a few sweets. Currently, Jeno was pushing a laughing Hani on the swings while Jaemin stood in front of her.

“Mr. Jaemin, catch me!”

Jaemin’s eyes widened as he thrust his arms out to catch Hani. He caught her with an ‘oof’ and spun her around in the air, relishing in her high-pitched and happy giggles. He gently set her down, and squatted down to her level.

“Alright, Miss Hani. Wanna take us to the orphanage?”

Hani nodded. “It’s right there!”

The two men turned in the direction of the finger, and promptly gasped in horror.

The building looked absolutely run down; the concrete was chipping and there was graffiti littering the walls. There was no way it was safe for the kids. No wonder Hani ran away. It almost hurt Jaemin physically knowing that they had to bring Hani back there.

“Okay, Hani. We gotta get you back.”

Hani shook her head, clinging on to Jeno’s leg. “No. Mr. Jaemin, please.”

“What’s wrong, Hani?”

Jeno sat down on the curb next to Jaemin, and seated Hani on his lap. “I don’t want to go back. The kids are mean. The food tastes bad. And the lady there doesn’t like me.”

Jaemin frowned. Hani seemed like a sweet and intelligent girl. How could someone not like her? “It’s okay. We’ll figure this out. But for now, you need to go.”

Hani shook her head again, eyes filling with tears. “Please, Mr. Jeno. Don’t make me go back.”

Jaemin’s heart broke, and he took Hani’s tiny hand in his. “Hani, please trust us. We will figure this out. Tell you what? We’ll take you back there, but you’ll only stay for two days. We’ll be back to visit on Friday, and by then, you won’t have to ever be back.”

Hani’s eyes lit up. “You mean you’ll find someone to take me?”

Jaemin nodded, and held out his pinky. “Promise.”

Hani hooked her pinky in his, and touched his thumb. “Come on, Miss Hani.”

Jeno picked her up, and he took off running. Hani let out a shriek before laughing loudly and telling Jeno ‘faster’.

When they walked inside of the old building, their mood immediately dimmed. The receptionist boredly waved them inside, and the two walked into the actual area where many of the children were. A lady walked up to them, and Jaemin assumed that she was the head person there. Maybe this was the lady that didn’t like Hani.

“Oh god, thank you so much for finding her. We’ve been looking for her everywhere! Hani, stop bothering the nice people and get over here. You are in big trouble, young lady. You won’t get to color with the other kids today.”

Jaemin frowned. There were multiple things wrong with this place. There were health hazards, and poor security. If a seven-year-old could get out, many more malicious things could get in. On top of that, was anyone actually even looking for Hani?

Jaemin’s attention was brought back to Hani when she sighed, and started walking towards the lady. Jeno frowned, and squatted down.

“Little miss Hani, don’t your co-pilot and passenger get a goodbye?”

Hani turned back, and started crying again. She rushed into Jeno’s arms, and Jeno gently wrapped his arms around her.

“Mr. Jeno, please don’t leave.”

Jaemin blinked a few times to get the tears out of his own eyes. He came and sat down next to Hani.

“Don’t worry, Miss Hani. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Mr. Jaemin, Mr. Jeno, please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone again.”

Jeno shushed her, and stroked the back of her head. “We won’t. We won’t. But you gotta let us go so we can figure things out, okay? Mr. Jaemin promised we’d be back, and Mr. Jaemin never breaks his promises.”

Hani sniffed, lower lip jutted out. “Okay.”

Jeno ruffled her black hair, and let her go with the lady. She apologized, but Jeno shook her off. “We’ll be back on Friday.”

Jaemin gave her a curt nod before walking off with Jeno. The walk back home was long and silent. It was definitely different without Hani’s giggles. Jaemin found himself missing her.

When they got inside of their mansion, Jaemin plopped down on a couch, and Jeno laid his head on Jaemin’s lap.

“Oh man. What did we get ourselves into?”

* * *

One day. One day to decide what to do.

“Jeno, what are we going to do?”

Jeno rubbed his forehead. “Maybe we can find someone to take her in.”

“Jeno, she wants us. I can’t—I can’t break her heart.”

“I know, Jaemin. I know! I don’t fucking know what to do!”

Jeno took a few deep breaths before shaking his head. “Sorry, I—"

Jaemin put a hand on top of Jeno’s. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find something. I’m going to go make a few calls. Why don’t you think it over?”

Jeno nodded, planting a kiss on Jaemin’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I need to calm down.”

Jaemin smiled against his lips, and bumped their noses together. “You do that. I’ll be in my office.”

Jaemin walked upstairs and into his office, sitting down on a beanbag chair. He picked up his phone, and called Taeyong.

_“Hey, Jaemin. What’s up?”_

“Am I a good person?”

_“Yes...what’s going on? Are you fighting with Jeno? Why—”_

“Are you sure I am? Am I responsible? Taeyong, what am I like?”

_“Er, well…this is all coming off the top of my head…but…you can be strict sometimes and kind of scary, but you know, it’s just because you’re worried about us. That means you’re kind and caring. You’re one of the most responsible people I know, besides myself obviously. Hehe. You also have good morals. Honestly, Jaemin, you’re a great person.”_

“Thanks, Taeyong.”

_“No problem, Jaemin. Now, can you just tell me what’s—"_

“Bye! I’ll see you soon.”

The call disconnected, and Jaemin flopped back on his chair, still not convinced. He looked at the clock, and prepared for a long afternoon.

* * *

After many hours of thinking, Jaemin only reached one conclusion. He dreaded that Jeno had a different one. He sat down at the dinner table diagonal to Jeno. They picked at their food before looking up at each other.

“I have an answer.”

“Then…tell me.”

Jaemin took a deep breath. “I…I want to take her in. I know, it’s a big step. We’ve only been married for a year, and we really haven’t discussed the topic of children. But…I can’t bear the thought of leaving her in that shitty place that she has to call her home when I could’ve done something.”

Jeno nodded slowly. “Okay. Yeah. Then that’s that.”

Jaemin set down his utensils and sighed. “You know, if you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to.”

“No! No. I want to do it. I guess there’s just this fear of being a parent. Like…even though you really don’t know how to take care of yourself that well, all of a sudden you have to take care of a little and very impressionable human being. Not going to lie, I’m scared.”

Jaemin scooted over next to Jeno, and grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Me too.”

“And…there’s the mafia. I don’t want to put her in danger. It’s not fair for her.”

“You’re right. I don’t know what to do with that. That’s your call. But right now…leaving her in the orphanage is not a good option. I swear…I’m going to buy that orphanage and help all those kids get out. Something’s not right with that place.”

“I know.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jaemin spoke up. “You’re not going to do this alone; you know that right?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re going to do this together. Correctly.”

“Yeah.”

“And I know you’re scared about traumatizing her or fucking her up, but you’re not. You’re not your father. We’re not going to mess this up.”

“I hope not.”

They fell silent again, staring at their food.

“We’re not. For sure. We’re going to be the best dads ever.”

Jeno snorted. “We’re so going to be the lamest dads ever, if that’s what you mean.”

“What? We’re so cool! We’re gonna be awesome! All the kids will wish they had us!”

Jeno shook his head, and pulled Jaemin in for a kiss. Jaemin smiled when he pulled back, successfully lifting Jeno’s mood. “I’m excited.”

“Me too, baby. I can’t believe we’re going to be…”

Jaemin kissed his cheek gently. “We’re going to be dads.”

* * *

“Jaemin, what do six-year-olds eat?”

Jaemin stared at the various foods at a late-night convenience store. “Uh…okay, let’s just get some small things for now. We’ll ask her what she likes. Get some crackers and cheese, uh, ready-made kimbap? Oh, maybe carrots and celery with some ranch. Oh! Bread, peanut butter, and Nutella. I think kids like those.”

Jeno blinked before rushing to throw the items in the cart. “God, I’m glad I married you.”

Jaemin laughed heartily before hustling them over to check out. Before they knew it, they were rushing to a children’s clothing store. Jaemin took a while picking out clothes that he thought Hani would like, and picked about ten outfits. Jeno showed up with a pack of socks and underwear.

“Well, she will need them…”

Jaemin shrugged, and motioned for Jeno to throw it in the cart. They were off again, and were lying in bed.

“Shit, this is happening. This is happening way too fast. Oh god, what if she’ll hate me?”

Jaemin snuggled closer into his chest. “Honey, you’re way too worried. She was stuck to you. I’m pretty sure she loves you already.”

“I don’t know, Jaemin…”

“Well, that sucks. We can’t know everything. But _I_ know that she likes you. Okay? Let’s sleep.”

Jeno was silent before kissing Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin hummed, and wrapped his arms around Jeno tighter. 

“God, I really am glad I married you.”

* * *

Jaemin was bouncing in his seat as Jeno drove them to the orphanage to adopt Hani.

Wow. _Adopt._

He’d originally thought he’d been too busy for kids. Besides Seol. The kitten didn’t count.

He clutched a small winter coat that matched his and Jeno’s that he found for Hani. The receptionist waved them in again, and they were met with the same lady scolding some kids.

“Oh! You’re back. Hani!”

Hani peeked her head from over a stack of blocks, and her eyes lit up. “Mr. Jeno! Mr. Jaemin! You came back!”

As she ran up to them, the smile slowly melted from her face. “You…came back.”

Jaemin furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?”

Hani stared down at her shoes. “If you came back, that means you found someone for me.”

“Isn’t that good, Hani?”

Hani shook her head sadly. “That means you’ll leave me.”

Jeno kneeled down in front of her, and tilted her chin up. “Well, what if I told you the people we found are us?”

Her doe eyes widened. “Really?”

Jeno smiled his bright eye-smile and nodded. “Yes. You’re coming with us, Hani.”

Hani didn’t say anything before running into Jeno’s arms, who gladly hugged her back. Jaemin sighed happily, and fit them both into his arms. Hani pulled apart from Jeno, and pressed her face into Jaemin’s chest.

“Thank you, Mr. Jaemin.”

Jaemin playfully tugged on a pigtail. “No problem, Hani-bear.”

* * *

As Hani packed her things and said goodbyes to other kids, Jeno and Jaemin were busy signing papers and talking with a lawyer. It would take a while to finalize the adoption, but this was where Hani would officially be part of the family. Obviously, Jaemin was worried about the whole mafia thing, but ultimately Jeno reassured him that Hani would be under a lot of security and would have bodyguards in the form of the mafia members. And it could be played off as Jeno, the powerful CEO, wanting to protect his kid. Really, the stars aligned.

“Thank you so much for choosing Hani. She’s a bit of a troubled child. Sometimes she’s a little loud and emotional, and has quite the nightmares. It scares the other kids.”

“Why didn’t you do anything about it?”

The lady shrugged. “We tried. Nothing stopped it. We gave up.”

“Please, never ever give up on a child. But thank you, we’ll be in touch. Come on, Hani!”

Hani perked up, and grabbed her small giraffe backpack. Jaemin cooed, and played with a pigtail. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

Jeno chuckled before buckling Hani into a car seat they bought, and drove to a bakery nearby to get a small cake to celebrate before driving home.

As the three of them sat at the table with Seol on Hani’s lap (she instantly loved the little kitten), Jaemin thought it was the right time to tell Hani what was going on.

“So, you know Mr. Jeno and I adopted you. You know what that means?”

She nodded, shoving a forkful of cake into her mouth. “Yes. You’re my parents now!”

“Well…only if you want us to be. I know you lost yours not too long ago, and we don’t want to force you. You can call us whatever you want.”

Hani thought for a moment, before nodding. “Okay. I’m going to call you dad.”

Jeno blinked, clearly in shock that Hani called him that. “Are you sure?”

“Yep! You are my parents now!”

Jaemin covered his face as he tried not to cry. _Oh shit, he was a parent. A parent to a child that he’d absolutely fallen in love with._

“Thank you so much, Hani. We’re really honored.”

Hani smiled. “I don’t know why you’re thanking me, but you’re welcome! Can I eat my cake now?”

Jeno forced out a ‘yeah’ before dragging Jaemin away.

“I’m crying.”

“Me too.”

“I love her already.”

“Me too.”

Jaemin wiped his tears before taking Jeno’s hand.

“Come on. Let’s have some cake with our daughter.”

* * *

“Can you explain why we’re all here? There isn’t a problem with us, and you’re on your day off.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Hyuck. I’ll tell you in a sec. Everyone, settle down, and be as calm and relaxed as you can.”

The mafia stared at him weirdly before obeying. “We have someone that we want you to meet.”

Jaemin squeezed his hand. “Alright, Hani-bear. Come on out.”

Hani came timidly walking into the living room from a guest bedroom and hid behind Jaemin’s legs. The mafia stared at her in confusion.

“Are you babysitting or something? Why did we need to meet her? Who is she?”

Jaemin tsk’ed. “No rapid fire questions. Don’t overwhelm her.”

Yuta narrowed his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you saved her from being held for ransom or something, and you need our help finding her parents. You know better than that. Police station obviously.”

Hani pouted at Yuta’s words, and the mention of her parents. She waddled over to Jeno and tugged on his pant leg. “Daddy, who are these people?”

Immediately, the mafia froze. Jeno was pretty sure Kun was choking. He chuckled, hoisting her up into his arms. “These are your uncles.”

“You have a lot of brothers.” She rubbed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Jeno’s neck.

Jaemin chuckled before fixing Hani’s shirt. “He sure does, baby. I guess some of them are mine too, though. Did you pick out this outfit? Or did Dad?”

“I did! Do you like it?”

“Wow, I love it. Jeno, our daughter really has an eye for colors. I love what you did with the blue and purple.”

“I know. Gets it from you.”

The room was completely silent before Jaehyun decided to speak up. “Come again?”

Jeno turned back to Hani, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “Well team, meet Hani. Our daughter.”

Renjun chuckled nervously, looking around to see if anyone else was laughing. His laughter quickly died off, and he sighed.

“Holy sh—”

“Language!”

* * *

“Please tell me how, in the span of a little over a week, you acquired a daughter?”

Jeno shrugged. “The adoption isn’t finalized yet. But it’s a long story that I’ll have to tell you another time. I don’t think Hani’s up for it. Little miss, how are you feeling?”

“M’ tired.”

Jeno cooed, picking her up and placing her in his lap. “I know. You stayed up late with Seolie, huh?”

Hani smiled a gap-toothed grin up at Jeno, not in the slightest bit guilty. “Yep! Daddy, did you know that she likes biting my fingers? Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. It kind of tickles because of her tongue.”

“Oh really?”

Jeno had a mischievous smile on his face. He took one of her hands and made a show of biting her fingers. She shrieked, and pulled her hand out of Jeno’s grasp.

“Daddy! That’s gross.”

“Jeno! Stop whatever you’re doing and make her wash her hands. It’s time for lunch.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Hani, go wash your hands. Dad made a sandwich for you.”

Hani clambered out of his lap. “Okay.”

She ran off upstairs, and left Jeno alone with nineteen shocked people. He had the mind to look guilty. “Surprise. I’m a father.”

“What the fuck, man?”

Jeno hushed Yukhei. “Hey! Not so loud. We have some young ears.”

Jaemin came into the living room and sat down beside Jeno. “Sorry for the sudden surprise. We didn’t really know how to tell you guys.”

“Is that what the call was about?”

Jaemin nodded sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“You’re going to be a great father, Jaemin. You too, Jen.” Taeyong smiled warmly at them.

“Oh my god, you guys are dads. How did this happen?”

Jeno shrugged. “We didn’t think she’d get attached that quickly. And we didn’t think we’d get attached that easily either. She’s imprinted on us like a baby duckling.”

“Daddy! I spilled the soap!”

Jaemin hopped up. “Hani-bear, I told you to use the bar! Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

He ran up the stairs, leaving Jeno alone again.

“Well, I gotta say, of all things you guys could’ve done, I didn’t think it would be adopting a child. At this rate, she’ll be saying I love you in no time.”

Jeno winced. “I don’t know about that. She may be attached to us and trust us, but it might take her a while to admit that she loves us. The last time she loved someone, they left her. Her parents abandoned her.”

“That’s pretty traumatic. How old is she?”

“Seven.”

“That’s really young. She didn’t have to experience something like that at her age.”

Jeno shook his head. “She really didn’t deserve it. I’m pretty sure that’s what her nightmares are about.”

“She gets them too?”

“Unfortunately. We’ve only experienced a couple of nights with her, and every single time she wakes up sobbing. She spends the rest of the night in our bed.”

Jaehyun walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “You definitely have a lot to explain to us. But for now, you got this, Jeno. Make your big brother proud.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. You all are her honorary uncles and babysitters. Congrats.”

“Great. I’ve always wanted a niece to spoil.”

Jeno turned to Jisung. “Really? Thought you hated kids.”

“I only like kids if they aren’t mine.”

“Well, remind me to tell you to never have kids.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, I already know.”

Hani finally came barreling down the stairs, Jaemin following closely behind. “Hani-bear, I left your sandwich on the table. Why don’t you go eat? Me and Dad will join you in a bit.”

She ran off, little footsteps ringing throughout the house.

“Looks like you guys are busy for now. We’ll take our leave. Thanks for trusting us enough to let us meet her.”

Jaemin hugged Renjun. “Of course. You guys are family. Hope to see you soon.”

All the mafia members chorused goodbyes while filing out the door. Hani rushed up to them, sandwich in hand.

“Bye, uncles!”

Nearly the entire mafia aww’ed, and waved goodbye at her. Jeno closed the door, and turned to Jaemin.

“They love her too, don’t they?”

“Oh yeah, I could see it in their eyes.”

* * *

Today was going to be the first official team bonding day with Hani. It’d been a few months since they’d introduced Hani, and now it was time for the mafia to get to know her for real. Sure, they’d come over occasionally, but this was their first time as all of them. The whole gang, all twenty one of them together.

“Hani, this is your uncle Taeyong, that’s Johnny, that’s…”

Introducing them took a while because Hani would always go back and try and remember their names right away. Jeno was about to speak when Jaemin came running down the stairs.

“Babe, I’m really sorry but I just got called into a meeting. Some company is threatening to sue, and I really need to get to get to the company. I’m sorry, Hani.”

He kissed Jeno on the cheek and Hani on the head. “Love you, Jeno. I’ll see you later, Hani-bear! Sorry I’m busy guys.”

He grabbed his bag and rushed out the house. Jeno blinked, and looked down at Hani. “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Okay. Now that Daddy isn’t here, can we get ice cream?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell.”

Doyoung snorted, and sighed. “Already going against Jaemin’s wishes.”

“Yep. That’s my baby girl.”

Jeno picked her up and kissed her hair. “Alright Miss Hani, let’s go get some ice cream. Do you want to walk?”

She nodded.

“Well, looks like all of us are walking. Come on.”

Half the mafia groaned, but shut up as Jeno shot them a look. They all reluctantly started walking to the nearest ice cream store, which would take at least twenty minutes. They half expected Jeno to give up and call them ubers, but he didn’t. Instead, he held Hani’s hand in his and talked with her.

“Daddy, I’m tired.”

There was their chance to get a car. But Jeno just hoisted her onto his shoulders and kept on walking.

“I’m so tall now!”

“Yes, you are. How does it feel?”

“Hm, not very different.”

The rest of the way, the mafia only talked among each other, not wanting to disturb Jeno and Hani. When they reached the ice cream store, everyone was relieved to sit down and eat. Like usual, it took forever to buy the ice cream, and they took up the entire store’s seats.

“Hani, why don’t you tell your uncles a bit about yourself.”

Hani licked her chocolate ice cream, and nodded. “I’m Kim Hani. Well, actually Lee Hani now because he’s my daddy. I like purple and I love cats. And dogs. Actually, I love all animals. My favorite ice cream is chocolate. I also like plushies.”

“Wow. She’s like you and Jaemin combined.”

Jeno laughed and wiped a bit of ice cream off Hani’s cheek. “Yeah. When we found out about these things we actually thought if they took our DNA or something.”

“Daddy, what are we going to do after this?”

Jeno shrugged. “I don’t know, bug. What do you want to do?”

“I wanna go to the beach.”

Jeno turned to the rest of the group. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds good. We’ll need to go back and get our stuff though. After this we’ll just uber it home and we’ll meet you two at the beach.”

“In that case, Me and Hani should start walking back. Unless you want a car ride back, Hani?”

Hani shook her head. “Wanna walk with Daddy.”

“Okay then. Come on. Maybe we’ll ask Daddy if he can come.”

Hani jumped off her chair, ice cream in one hand and Jeno’s hand in the other. “Bye-bye uncles! I’ll see you soon.”

Jeno smiled at her fondly before waving at the rest of the team members. “I’ll see you guys in about forty minutes.”

The bell of the ice cream parlor rang, and the mafia members sat staring at the door and licking their ice cream.

“So, who’s going to pay for the ubers? Certainly not me.”

* * *

“My poor wallet. Hani better be happy that we showed up.”

Donghyuck slapped Johnny’s back. “Come on. You can afford it. You have a Maserati.”

“But I’m frugal! How else do you think I got that Maserati?”

“Can you guys be quiet for just…five seconds?”

“Now, Doyoung, you know that’s not possible.”

“Okay! Just get your asses out of the car now. Thank you so much for driving us, sir!”

The driver nodded, and sped off as soon as the last person got off. The mafia members ran to the ocean, tackling each other and pushing each other into the sea.

“Hey, idiots! The party’s over here!”

They turned around and saw Taeyong, Jeno, and Jaemin setting up umbrellas and laying down towels. Jisung spotted Hani running off to the sea and ran after her.

By the time the men walked over to Jaemin, Jeno, and Taeyong, they were already finished setting up and laying down.

“Thanks for the help.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. “Alright. I don’t know you guys, and you guys don’t know me. Go frolic.”

More than half the group ran back to the waves with Jisung and Hani. Kun, Doyoung, Johnny, Taeil, and Renjun stayed behind with them.

“Jaemin, how was the meeting?”

Jaemin sighed, relaxing as Jeno rubbed sunscreen into his shoulder. “It was alright. Got them to not file a lawsuit. I honestly don’t know what they were thinking…filing a lawsuit against us…they’re a food company! We’re a tech company! We make phones! They make fucking sandwiches!”

Renjun shrugged, and sat down next to him. “That’s tough. Say, Jaemin. You’re just Jeno’s personal assistant. Shouldn’t Jeno or some other bastard do that shit?”

“Whatever. I basically run the company with Jeno anyway. Doesn’t matter.”

“Honestly, I don’t know why I’m still CEO. I do some shit, like sign papers. But like…that’s almost it.”

“Maybe you should become a house husband.” Jaemin smirked, leaning back against Jeno’s chest, feeling an arm snake around his waist.

“I mean, I totally would, it’s just…I haven’t fulfilled my fantasy of fucking you in my office.”

Jaemin burst out laughing, smacking Jeno’s shoulder. Their friends groaned, chucking bottled water or sunscreen at them.

“It almost came true that one time…remember? We weren’t even engaged yet.”

“And then Seungmin came in. Bless his soul, I miss him.”

“I really don’t deserve this, guys. I’m going to play with Hani.” Renjun tossed his shoes somewhere and ran off into the beach.

“Speaking of Seungmin, I haven’t heard from the rest of them since the reunion a few months back.”

Jeno sighed. “I called them a while ago. They’re all super busy with their jobs, you know, with them actually having lives.”

“Oh yeah, forgot that was a thing.”

“Well, anyways, I told them that I was free today, and that I’m at the beach so maybe they’ll show up.”

“Big problem!”

Jisung came running into the umbrella area, panicked look on his face. “God, I don’t even know what happened. Hani asked me to get her a shell, and when I bent down to pick it up and looked up, she was gone.”

Jaemin blinked. “What?”

“Hani’s gone!”

“Oh shit. Shit. Shit.”

Jaemin shot up, and pulled at his hair. “Oh, okay. Well, that’s not ideal. I’m just going to, um, ask people. Yeah, I don’t know how to do this. I’ll, I’ll be back.”

Jeno grabbed his phone, and pulled up a picture to send to the rest of his friends so they could ask around.

As he was asking the people around their area, a text popped up.

_seungminnie: so I’m at the beach with the others right now. I’ll find ya in a sec, I just have to bring a little girl to the lost and found._

_jenolee: seungmin,,, why are you bringing her to the lost and found_

_seungminnie: she’s lost! Idk what else to do, she says she’s sorry for her uncle jisungie and just to bring her there._

Jeno paused in his tracks. _Oh shit._ How did he not realize?

_jenolee: ask her for her name please_

_seungminnie: her name is hani_

_jenolee: STAY WHERE YOU ARE_

_jenolee: WHERE ARE YOU_

_seungminnie: I’m next to a bright pink umbrella at the lost and found building_

Jeno frantically tapped on Jaemin’s contact.

_jenolee: I FOUND HANI MEET ME AT THE LOST AND FOUND EXPLAIN LATER_

_love of my life <3: OH MY GOSH WE’RE COMING_

Jeno pocketed his phone, and sprinted across the sand as fast as he could. His lungs were about to burst when he spotted the bright pink umbrella, and Seungmin holding Hani’s hand. Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix hung back, awkwardly waving at Hani. He sighed in relief and ran up to his friends.

“Hey, Jeno—”

Jeno collapsed onto his knees, breathing heavily, and scooped Hani into his arms. “Lee Hani! You are in so much trouble!”

She simply wrapped her arms around Jeno’s neck, and patted his back. “Sorry, Daddy. I saw a bird.”

“Me and Daddy were so worried. Uncle Jisung is practically ripping his hair out.”

Hani giggled. “Really? Uncle Jisung would look really weird bald.”

Jeno calmed his heart down, and stroked her hair. “Alright baby, please promise me to never do that again.”

She solemnly nodded. “I pinky promise.”

Jeno linked his pinky with hers, and touched their thumbs. He gently kissed her head, and picked her up.

“Gosh, I am so sorry. Hani gets distracted easily.”

Hyunjin glanced around. “What the…”

“OH MY GOSH, LEE HANI!”

Jaemin and the rest of the mafia came sprinting towards Jeno, and he happily let Jaemin scoop Hani out of his arms.

“Are you hurt? What happened, baby? I’m so sorry I left you!”

“I saw a pretty bird.”

Jaemin sighed, kissing her head, and cradled her close to his chest. “Thank you so much, Seungmin. I was so scared. Lee Hani, you are in trouble. But thank god you’re okay.”

“You’re a…dad?”

There was a small silence before Jeno nodded. “Oh, um…surprise!”

Jisung fainted into Felix’s arms. “It was only yesterday how you were complaining about wanting to get married. Now you’re a dad.”

Jaemin hummed. “Oh Jeno, you complained about it?”

“Ooooooh.”

Jeno glared at Hyunjin and Jisung. “Shut up, Jisung. They’re crazy, babe.”

“You know, for the sake of our daughter, I’ll believe you.”

“Uh, I’ll take Hani if you wanna settle it. I need to give her the shell anyways.”

“Thanks, Jisung.”

“There’s another Jisung?”

The two Jisungs awkwardly smiled and waved at each other.

“Alright, you little squirrel. I’m calling you Han.”

Han shrugged. “I’m cool with that.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go. You guys catch up.”

Jisung tickled Hani’s stomach before walking off with the rest of the mafia. Felix whistled.

“Wow. I’d never thought I’d see the day that Lee Jeno would be a father.”

“Am I really that bad of a person?”

“Kinda.”

Jeno pouted.

“Jeno’s a great father. It’s really adorable watching them sleepily cuddle on the couch in the mornings. Although, he slips her too many sweets.”

“You see that?”

“Of course I do. I’m married to you. I need to watch everything you do so you don’t accidentally kill yourself.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “I am perfectly capable of keeping myself alive.”

Jaemin smiled sarcastically. “Oh? We’ll see about that the next time you come home and I’m not there.”

“Bleh. Come on. The worst was a stab wound.”

Hyunjin snickered. “Seriously dude? Jaemin had to take care of you because of a stab wound?”

“More like he fussed over it.”

“Worst ever injury Jisung had to clean up for me was probably a gash down my leg.”

Jisung hummed. “Maybe for me it was that time the garrote almost got me.”

“Oh damn. I remember that.”

Felix sighed. “Can we not discuss your ex-mafia lives now?”

“Okay, sorry. Come on back to our camp. Tell us some of your stories while you’re at it.”

“Yeah, sure. Well, let me tell you about my trip back to Australia. That was…wild.”

* * *

“You guys are back really quick.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, we got lucky since Hani was with these guys. Oh, you guys are welcome to hang around and meet the guys. Or well, the ones you haven’t met yet.”

Jaemin settled down, and beckoned Hani over to him. He brushed the hair out of her face and released her so she could play with the sand around them. Subsequently, the rest of the mafia trailed behind her.

“Well, this is the rest of my gang.”

Taeyong smacked him. “You told them?”

“Chill! They’re cool with it. They’re my best friends. And um…some of them know each other.”

Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark exchanged fist bumps with Hyunjin and Han. “Hey guys. Long time no see, eh? Get beat up anymore?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t dare.”

Hyunjin smirked as he spotted someone in their large crowd. Renjun finally came up to them, and gasped. “Oh, Hyunjin!”

“In the flesh. It’s been a while, right?”

Renjun quickly hugged him and punched his shoulder. “For sure. Gosh, I totally missed you at the wedding. You were there, right?”

“I know! I heard you were there! Really wanted to see you, but I had to leave because my sister needed me to pick her up.”

Renjun playfully put Hyunjin in a headlock, ruffling his hair. “Oh, hey, don’t forget Lucas. Hey Xuxi!”

“Hyunjin! Ay man!”

They crushed each other in large hugs, and Hyunjin turned to Jeno and Jaemin. “Well, didn’t think there’d be such a big reunion today.”

“Well, better now than never.”

“Anyways, I just—”

Jisung frantically spoke up after shoving through a couple people. “BIG FUCKING PROBLEM!”

“What?”

“WHERE’S HANI?”

The silence that followed was deafening. Jeno looked like he was about to pass out. “W-what?”

“SHE’S GONE AGAIN!”

Jaemin’s face paled along with everyone else’s.

“Fuck.”

* * *

“Oh? What a surprise!”

Yeeun and Hyunsik smiled as they exchanged hugs with Jaemin.

“Just wanted to drop by, see how you two are doing. We’ve all been pretty busy lately, so when we got the day off we decided to drop off the kids at the grandparents, and come here.”

Jaemin smiled. “That reminds me. I have something to tell you. Come in.”

They slipped their shoes off, and came into the house. “What’s up?”

“Just follow me.”

Jaemin led them to a door, and knocked. He heard Jeno say come in, and promptly opened the door. The three of them were met with the sight of Hani cuddled up to Jeno as he read her a book.

“Mhm. I like Annabeth too. You know who she’s like?”

“Daddy!”

“Yes! She’s scary just like daddy. Now, personally, I identify with Percy. Sometimes, your dad scares me a lot too. But I like to think he still loves me.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy. I think he does. Even though he hits you a lot.”

“You’re a very smart girl, Hani.”

“We have visitors.”

Jeno and Hani looked up at the same time, with the same deer caught in headlights look. “Hey, honey. We were just reading. Before bedtime. Like you told us. Doing nothing wrong.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Tonight, we have an exception. Hani can stay up a little later. Yeeun and Hyunsik are here to say hi.”

Jaemin turned back to look at Yeeun and Hyunsik. They were excitedly staring at each other, their heads whipping back and forth between Jeno and Hani, and Jaemin.

“Hani baby, come here.”

Jeno helped her out of the blankets, and she puttered over to Jaemin. He brushed her hair out of her face.

“Well, Hani, this is your Aunt Yeeun and your Uncle Hyunsik. Aunt Yeeun and Uncle Hyunsik, this is Hani. Our daughter.”

“Why, hello.”

Hani smiled. “Hi! I’m Hani! I’m seven years old. Nice to meet you!”

Yeeun kneeled down and smiled at her. “Hello. It’s great to meet you too. I love your nightgown by the way.”

“I love your hair!”

Yeeun laughed. “I’d love to do yours one day.”

“Daddy, can she? Can she?”

Jaemin nodded. “Of course. But maybe another day, since it’s very late now.”

Hyunsik waved. “I promise your Aunt Yeeun will be back. And maybe you can visit us too. I have a daughter and a son who would love to be friends with their cousin.”

“Really? Do they like playing?”

Hyunsik nodded. “They _love_ it. I think you and your cousins would get along exceptionally well.”

Jeno walked over to Jaemin, smiling at him as they watched Hani talk with her aunt and uncle. She excitedly bounded over to them.

“Daddy, I have a family!”

Jaemin’s eyes softened as he saw Jeno try not to cry in the bed. He rolled his eyes fondly, and patted Hani’s cheek. “Yes, you do, my little dumpling.”

“I like dumplings.”

Jeno snorted, brushing away hair from her face. “I know you do, sweetheart. I’ll make some for you tomorrow. How bout we get to bed?”

Yeeun and Hyunsik excused themselves from her bedroom, choosing to wait outside after waving at her. Jeno carried her to her bed, and tucked her in.

“Good night, Hani.”

She sighed, and smiled her brightest smile before looking at them. “Good night, Daddy.”

Jaemin and Jeno both kissed her forehead, and turned off the lights before taking their leave. Jeno closed the door, and walked downstairs where he assumed Yeeun and Hyunsik were waiting.

“ _Oh my gosh!_ ”

Yeeun drew both Jeno and Jaemin into a hug, squeezing them tightly. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

Jaemin squeezed her back. “Thank you.”

“I can’t believe you guys are parents! Ah, we can all hold gossip sessions now.”

Jeno smacked Hyunsik’s back. “So you _do_ go to those things.”

Hyunsik sputtered in embarrassment. “No! Of course not! I drop Yeeun off there!”

Jaemin snorted, and let himself get pulled back by Jeno. He put a hand on his chest and smirked at Hyunsik. “Uh huh. Just so you know, Yeeun and Jeno speak a lot. I _know_ what’s going on.”

“Okay, so maybe I’ve been like once.”

“Once? You go there every week with the aunties!”

“They give me food, okay?”

Jaemin sighed, and held up a hand. “Okay, okay. You and your husband can go and argue somewhere else. Me and my husband are going to go and sleep as much as we can before Hani comes into our rooms.”

Yeeun stifled a laugh. “Okay, okay. We’re being kicked out.”

“No, we’re just—”

“Tired. Yeah. We get it. We understand it. All too well.”

Yeeun and Hyunsik manage to squeeze in another quick hug. “Congratulations, you guys. I can’t wait to get to know her.”

Jaemin smiled warmly at them. “I’m excited for her to have a larger family. Thanks guys for dropping by.”

“We’d love to do it more often. Hope to see you guys soon, okay?”

Jaemin nodded, and waved at them before closing the door behind him. “Okay. If everything goes to plan, Hani will stumble in at twelve, which means we get three hours of uninterrupted sleep.”

Jeno laughed triumphantly. “Yes! Victory!”

Jaemin sighed, and pulled Jeno up the stairs. “I’m not sure if this is victory. I feel old. We’re sleeping at nine.”

“That’s okay, that’s okay!”

The two of them tumble into bed in a mess of limbs. Jaemin laughed against Jeno’s chest. “We better fall asleep fast. I have a feeling.”

“Great. Good night, baby.”

“Good night, honey.”

Jaemin fell asleep peacefully, for once, and without any screaming or crying. It might’ve actually been a peaceful night for once, but...

But trauma isn’t erased immediately.

Jaemin woke up to a tugging on his pajama shirt. He saw his daughter sniffling at the side of their bed, and cooed. “Bubba, come here.”

Jeno shifted, and his eyes peeked open to see the commotion. He saw Hani climbing in, and stroked her hair. “Hi, baby. You okay?”

“Mhm. I just want Daddy.”

“Okay, okay. Daddy is here.”

Jaemin hugged her tightly, and Jeno put his arms around both of them. “Do you want to tell me?”

Hani sniffed, and buried her face in her blanket. “You went away.”

Jeno pet her hair. “Not happening.”

“I know. But I can’t help it, dada. I’m sorry for making you wake up.”

Jaemin shook his head, and arranged the covers more comfortably. “Don’t apologize, Hani. If you need help, you can always come to me and your father, okay? We are your parents, which means it’s _our_ job to take care of you and help you whenever you need it.”

“And you don’t need to apologize if you haven’t done anything wrong. Got it?”

Hani nodded. “Okay, daddy.”

“Now, it’s time for us to sleep, okay?”

Hani nodded again. “Okay.”

Because Hani had tired herself out from crying, she fell asleep almost immediately. Jaemin stroked her hair affectionately, and pressed a kiss to her head. Jaemin met his husband’s eyes, who smiled tiredly at him.

Jaemin laced their fingers together, and closed his eyes.

Jaemin fell asleep that night with his family in his arms, and maybe it was best night of sleep he’d ever gotten.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning until Hani got too excited.

Jaemin was laying down on the couch reading a book while Jeno was upstairs filling out paperwork. Hani was finishing up her breakfast, and when she was done, they’d all have a family outing at the park.

Her favorite cartoon was playing, and she was happily dancing along to the music when her elbow hit her cup of water and sent it tumbling to the floor with a crash.

Jaemin stood up immediately while Jeno ran from downstairs.

“What happened?”

Jaemin looked at the broken glass on the floor to Hani’s face, which was blank. Jaemin was worried, but that only lasted for a few seconds. She took a look at her parents, and then burst out into tears. Their eyes widened, and they rushed over to her.

“Hani? Baby bear, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do it! Dada, please don’t kick me out!”

Jaemin blinked, taken aback by her words. “Huh? Bubba, what did you say?”

Jeno quickly swept up the broken glass and wiped the ground before pressing his hands over it to make sure there wasn’t any glass left. “Hani. What happened?”

“I was just watching my cartoon, and—and, I accidentally knocked over my water. I’m sorry, Dada. Please don’t kick me out! I did something wrong, I’m sorry!”

Jaemin’s heart broke, and Jeno looked down sadly. “We would never kick you out, baby girl. Never, ever, ever, ever. We told you last night we would never leave.”

“Who told you that we would?”

Hani fiddled with her fingers. “When I was at the orphanage. When I said goodbye. They told me to be careful so that you wouldn’t kick me out because then no one else would take me.”

Jeno and Jaemin’s eyes darkened. They shared a look at with each other before turning back to Hani.

“Well, baby girl, let me tell you this one more time. I know I told you last night, but let me make myself clear.”

Jaemin pulled Hani into his lap. “Me and Daddy will never leave you. Just like Daddy won’t leave me, and I won’t leave Daddy. Your uncles would never leave you. Your aunt would never leave you. Your grandmas would never leave you. Your cousins would never leave you.”

Jeno smoothed her hair back gently. “Family never leaves you, baby.”

She looked up at them with teary eyes. “Promise?”

Jeno nodded. “Promise.”

Hani finally calmed down, hiccups no longer shaking her body. Jaemin picked her up, and set her down on the couch. Jeno sat on one side, and Jaemin sat on the other.

“Daddy…I’m sorry for breaking the glass.”

Jaemin shook his head. “It’s okay, bubba. It’s just a glass. Me and your father have plenty of those already. I think some of them were bound to be broken either way.”

Jeno nodded in agreement. “And besides, Hani. Glasses can be replaced. But you, little miss, cannot.”

She smiled shyly and buried her face in Jeno’s chest. “I don’t want to be replaced.”

“You won’t. Me and Daddy promise.”

“Don’t break your promise!”

Jaemin giggled and booped her nose. “I never break my promises, baby. Now, why don’t you go get changed? I remember my little munchkin telling me she wanted to go to the park.”

She gasped and jumped up, all sadness forgotten. “The park! Okay, okay, I’m changing!”

Hani rushed up the stairs without another word, and Jaemin and Jeno were left leaning on each other on the couch. “We need to have a talk with our daughter.”

“Mhm.”

Jaemin poked a finger into Jeno’s chest. “And I’m buying that orphanage. You’re not stopping me.”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t dream of that.”

Jaemin hummed. “Good husband. Oh, and you would turn a blind eye if I fired all the existing staff and accidentally had them framed for abusing and neglecting the children, right?”

Jeno shook his head, and sighed. “I didn’t hear or see a thing, my love.”

“Of course, you didn’t! Yes, I think I do love you a lot.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and stood up. He held out a hand to Jaemin, which he took.

“Funny how our lives are still wild even after you stopped doing deals.”

Jeno pulled him up from the couch. “Well, that’s just what happens when you’re married to me.”

“I’m still glad I did.”

Jaemin smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. “Now, come on. Let’s go make sure Hani doesn’t topple over the dresser.”

* * *

After many more months of social workers coming to their house and inspecting whether it was okay (that was stressful since hiding everything about the mafia was very inconvenient), the adoption was finally finalized. It didn’t really mean much since Hani had already been integrated into their life; they were already taking her to school (although she only went for a month until it was break), enrolling her in music classes and taekwondo classes. But Jaemin nearly cried in relief when it was finally done.

Jeno called a team dinner to celebrate.

“Okay, Hani-bear, we gotta get dressed.”

Hani pouted, and set down her toys. “I don’t want to.”

“Come on, baby. Do you want to see Uncle Taeyong? I heard he has a present for you.”

She perked up at the mention of Taeyong. “I wanna see Uncle Taeyong! Daddy, come on! Where are my clothes?”

Jaemin laughed at her enthusiasm, and picked her up. “Why don’t you pick your dress today, Hani-bear?”

“Yeah! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I want to wear my gold sparkly one.”

“Okie dokie. If that’s what the boss wants.”

Hani giggled, beckoning Seolie to come over to her, and Jaemin went to her closet and dug out a black and gold dress. He allowed her some privacy by letting her go into the restroom.

“I can’t believe it’s finally done.”

Jeno slung an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against himself. “Looks like our little family is complete.”

Jaemin leaned into kiss his lips. “I’m happy with this.”

“Me too.”

Jeno pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, his lips lingering. Jaemin turned his face, catching his lips in a kiss.

“I’m done! Can you help me zip my dress?”

Jaemin reluctantly disconnected their lips, and made his way over to Hani. Pulling up the zipper, he also smoothed down the dress.

“Aren’t you looking pretty?”

Hani giggled, twirling around. “Thank you, Daddy. Maybe you should change too.”

Jeno playfully scowled and pinched the tip of her nose. “Don’t sass me, young lady.”

“Don’t listen to him, be as sassy as you want, my dear.”

Jeno sighed, and leaned against the wall dramatically. “My husband and daughter are turning against me. Woe is me.”

“Don’t be like that. We should get dressed. Hani, you can go pack your bag with some things you want to bring along.”

“Okay!”

She rushed off to her room, nearly slipping because of her socks. Jaemin laughed fondly before turning back to Jeno who had the same look.

“What are you looking at? Get ready!”

* * *

The three of them arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late because Hani couldn’t find her shoes and favorite hair ribbon that she demanded she wear. Jaemin and Jeno nearly turned the house upside down to prevent her from bursting out into tears, and ultimately found the glittery bow under a pillow.

“And finally, the Lees decide to bless us with their presence.”

Jaemin shrugged. “Hani couldn’t find her bow. I couldn’t have her looking like some common child.”

“She is a common child.”

Jaemin scoffed, stroking Hani’s hair. “Babe, what are you saying? She’s a princess.”

“Last time I checked; you were the princess.”

Jaemin sighed. “I guess I’ll have to pass on the title.”

“But I can always have two princesses, right?”

“Enough flirting. Sit down because I want breadsticks.”

Jaemin released Hani, who immediately ran to Jisung’s side. Jeno and Jaemin sat down next to her, and Jaemin arranged a napkin in her lap.

“Dad, can I have pasghetti?”

“Hani-bear, it’s spaghetti. But sure.”

“I’m still not used to you being a dad. This is crazy.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “We’re not exactly young.”

“You’re not old either.”

Hani laughs. “Daddy, you’re kind of old.”

Jeno’s mouth dropped open in shock while the mafia and Jaemin laughed at him. “Hani! Jaemin, you can’t be laughing. You’re only months younger than me.”

“Still younger, honey.”

Jeno fake pouted. “You hurt my feelings.”

“Oh, look at that, Hani. Your father’s being a crybaby. Better go make him feel better.”

The table was falling apart again at their antics, and it was suddenly reminiscent of their first dinner all together.

“Remember when we had our first team dinner?”

Jaemin groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Ugh. I hope it doesn’t turn out like that. I really don’t want to have Hani actually use her taekwondo skills.”

“What happened, Daddy?”

Jaemin patted her knee. “It’s a story for later, sweetheart.”

“But Daddy…you always say that. You told me that when I asked about how you met my uncles, and about your wedding.”

She blinked her eyes innocently, knowing full well the stories weren’t for her age.

“You two are already rubbing off on her.”

Jaemin facepalmed, and pinched Hani’s cheek. “You’re a little devil just like your father.”

“Oh, whatever. Just order your food already.”

* * *

Like the many dinners the team had before, it took them forever to order and eat. By the time they’d finished, the tables around them probably had rotated people at least three times.

Jeno pulled out his wallet. “Alright, ready to go?”

“Wait! I heard Taeyong has a present for Hani.”

Hani looked up, and shared a smirk with him. Jeno and Jaemin turned to each other, giving each other questioning glances. Hani hopped off her chair, and sped over to the other side of the table to take two packages from Taeyong. She ran back to her chair.

“Young lady, where are your manners? Say thank you.”

Hani tilted her head. “It isn’t for me. Daddy, can I have my backpack?”

Jeno handed her the giraffe bag, and she dug through it before pulling out a card. She handed them the packages. “For you.”

Jeno looked at him in surprise before smiling at her. “Aw, thank you honey.”

The two unwrapped the packages, and were met with two t-shirts that said ‘World’s best dad’. It was a silly gift, but it somehow brought them to tears.

“Thank you, Hani-bear.”

She looked down at her feet, and mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’. Then, she handed them the card. Jeno opened it, and Jaemin read it over his shoulder.

_Dear daddies,_

_Thank you for being my dads. I think you two are the best dads ever. I really like when you make pancakes with me in the mornings. Even though it is really messy._

_I’m glad that you didn’t leave me. I promise that I will never leave you too!_

_I love you a bunch._

_Hani <3_

Oh.

_Oh._

She loved them. It was such a simple statement, but it meant the world to both Jeno and Jaemin. They both knew she’d have trouble telling them since the only parental figures she’d had left her. For them to finally hear it was amazing.

“Oh my god! Is Jeno crying? Woah.”

Jaemin couldn’t say anything, and just sobbed into his hands.

“Daddy, please don’t cry. I’m sorry.”

Jeno shook his head, and placed the card on the table before scooping Hani into his arms.

“Don’t be sorry, Hani-bear. I’m crying because I’m happy.”

Hani scrunched her nose. “Why?”

“Because you love us.”

Jaemin wiped his face, and stroked the back of her head gently.

“Of course I love you. You’re my parents. I love you this much!”

She opened her arms so wide that she hit Jisung. Jaemin felt another bout of tears surfacing.

“We love you too, Hani.”

Jeno sniffed, burying his face in Hani’s hair. She whined, but still let Jeno do it anyway. Jaemin pressed a kiss to her cheek, and smoothed down her dress.

“Alright honey, what do you think about ice cream?”

Hani squealed, and shook her head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!”

“Okay. Let’s go then. I hope it’s okay if we leave early.”

Yuta waved him off. “It’s fine. Go have fun.”

Jaemin pulled Hani off Jeno, and stood up. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the door. Jeno threw a wad of cash on the table. “Knock yourselves out.”

He stood up and followed them. He took Hani’s hand in his, and smiled at Jaemin. The rest of the mafia watched as the three figures slowly disappeared.

“It looks good.”

Everyone turned to Jaehyun.

“What looks good?”

“His suit? I mean, yeah, it does look good. Wonder where he gets fitted…”

He exchanged a barely-there smile with Taeyong, an almost knowing one; and it almost seemed like a fondness in his eyes.

“Fatherhood. Fatherhood looks good on Jeno.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so. this series is seems over but......but it's not. haha! it's not. i just thought it'd be a good fic to mark one year with. well, um, speaking of which, it's been a whole year since i started this series, pretty crazy right? i've loved writing this series so much, and even though it wasn't as violent as i'd liked it to be, i think i still like how it turned out. to be honest, there isn't really any finality in this work, so it didn't feel right ending the series here. and i'm not really feeling my writing style in this one, since this has been written over the course of multiple multiple months so my style has changed and fluctuated a lot. so i won't blame you if you don't enjoy this work as much. but...i still hope you liked it. love ya <3


End file.
